Une litanie de mots sans fin
by Ernia
Summary: OS Kaname-Zero. Lorsque Zero tente de ne pas tenir compte de son intérêt pour Kaname et que ce dernier s'en mêle... voici ce que cela peut donner.


Bonjour à tous !

Afin de remercier les personnes qui m'envoient des commentaires sur mes fics et qui continuent à m'encourager, voici un petit OS sans prétention sur Kaname et Zero.

Ce couple m'anime encore même si, par les temps qui courent, je ne trouve pas le temps d'écrire. J'ai terminé mes études il y a quelques mois et je travaille à temps complet dans un domaine où nous côtoyons la souffrance humaine chaque jour alors il est parfois difficile pour moi d'écrire lorsque je rentre.

Je tente actuellement de renouer avec ma passion, qui est pour moi autant un exercice d'art qu'un moyen de faire le vide. Cette passion m'habite encore et je souhaite qu'elle m'habite éternellement.

**Merci pour vos récents commentaires à : dragon-en, Lisou et Shanatora.**

Sur ce, voici un OS sans prétention sur Kaname et Zero.

Rating : K+-T

Droits d'auteur : Ces personnages et l'univers de Vampire Knight appartiennent à Matsuri Hino.

En italique des paroles de la chanson Going under de Evanescence.

0-0-0-0-

Une litanie de mots sans fin

Pourquoi tout cela ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi MOI… un hunter, nom de Dieu ! Pourquoi est-ce que moi, entre tous les hommes, humains ou vampires, est-ce que je l'aime à en mourir ?! À en mourir de détresse, de chagrin ou même de haine.

La rage au cœur, je ferme le jet d'eau et bientôt le flot d'eau de la douche meurt pour ne laisser que de fines gouttelettes. Elles aussi elles finissent pas se tarir. L'eau coule sur mon corps athlétique, mais je ne bouge pas. Bientôt, le froid me fait frissonner et je sors enfin de la douche, le vague à l'âme.

J'ai enfin réalisé après des semaines d'incertitude ce que mes yeux refusaient de voir : je suis amoureux. Irrémédiablement amoureux. Au point où je voudrais mourir, rentrer sous terre et ne jamais revenir. Mais j'ai un devoir à faire ici. Je ne peux pas abandonner. Non. Jamais. Pas pour ceux que j'aime. J'ai survécu, je ne peux pas me laisser aller maintenant.

_I die, again…. I'm falling forever. So I can't trust myself anymore. Going under…_

_Je meurs, encore. Je tombe à jamais. Je ne peux plus me faire confiance._

Le vent souffle fortement aux fenêtres et le froid envahit peu à peu les moindres recoins de l'Académie. La neige commence à tomber en minuscule flocons et bientôt tout sera recouvert d'un manteau immaculé.

Mes pensées reviennent vers toi. Je soupire bruyamment à ce tu laissais échapper mon nom maintenant… si tu me commandais de venir à toi… je viendrais, dussais-je ramper. La folie s'empare de moi, lentement, inexorablement. Et c'est une partie de ma folie personnelle, non ? Ramper devant toi…

Rageur, j'essuie frénétiquement le miroir de la salle de bain pour lire la vérité dans mon regard. Le spectacle que j'offre en cet instant m'offusque. J'ai l'air… Bouleversé et aussi…Soulagé, d'avoir enfin compris ce qui rongeait mon cœur depuis tant de temps. Et maintenant, je peux enfouir à nouveau ce secret au plus profond de mon cœur. Car personne ici ne doit savoir.

0-0-0-0

Avez-vous déjà souhaité ne pas avoir aimé quelqu'un ? Moi, oui. Depuis que j'ai connu cet homme, Kaname Kuran. À chaque jour que mon existence traverse, je maudis l'amour d'avoir trouvé mon cœur.

Une litanie de mots envahit ma tête à chaque moment du jour ou de la nuit.

Je t'aime. Je te déteste. Je t'aime. Je te hais du plus profond de mon être. Je voudrais être près de toi. Je voudrais que tu brûles en enfer…J'aimerais que tu dises mon nom avec passion.

Je souhaite des choses diamétralement opposées au fond de mon cœur, de ma tête, de mon âme. Je… te veux. Tout entier, pour moi tout seul. Je souhaiterais… te vider de ton sang, de ton âme même… et peut-être aussi de ton amour, si tu peux aimer, bien évidemment, toi qui semble fait de glace.

Mais la réalité étant ce qu'elle est... Je te déteste et tu me le rends bien. Et pourquoi cela changerait-il ? Je n'y gagnerai rien de bien et toi non plus.

Je siffle entre mes dents, écoeuré par mes propres pensées.

Yuuki me regarde et lève un regard interrogateur vers moi. Je lui fais signe que tout va bien. Pour me donner la mesure elle penche la tête et m'observe. Las de tout cela, je tourne les talons, excédé. Par moi-même, par tout cela. Par lui. Elle lève la main pour me retenir mais c'est déjà trop tard. J'ai déjà franchi la porte menant au domaine de l'Académie.

Personne ne doit savoir, et surtout pas elle. Pas celle que nous aimons malgré tout tous les deux. Celle qui nous réunit et nous éloigne. Celle autour de qui tourne notre univers bien calibré.

0-0-0-0

Et ce soir-là… ce soir que je hais et que j'aime tout autant, il se produisit quelque chose de surprenant. Encore aujourd'hui, en y repensant, je me demande bien comment cela a pu arriver. Car depuis ce jour…

Je faisais une ronde de surveillance lorsque tu surgis devant moi, bel éphèbe vêtu de blanc, un sourire mielleux soulevant tes lèvres charnues. Je te trouvai même beau, diaboliquement beau.

-Zero-kun… je suis étonné de te trouver en ces lieux.

-Je suis préfet, ne l'oublie pas, Kuran, grondai-je avec ma hargne habituelle.

Mes yeux devaient étinceler de colère car tu m'observes en silence, inquisiteur, voir même moqueur.

-Oui, j'oubliais… Monsieur le Préfet.

Un autre de tes sourires moqueurs fait se relever le coin de tes lèvres. Et je vois rouge.

-Cesse de te moquer de moi, Vampire.

Je plonge la main dans ma veste pour prendre mon Bloody Rose et toi tu restes là, calme comme à ton habitude, n'esquissant même pas un geste menaçant dans ma direction. Tu attends que j'agisse sur un coup de tête pour ensuite te moquer de moi. Je relâche ma prise sur mon arme, écoeuré par ton attitude suffisante. C'est à ce moment que tu décides de contre attaquer, croyant avoir l'avantage dans notre joute.

-Cette insulte ne te parait-elle pas déplacée, Zero ? Je te ferai remarquer que tu es aussi des nôtres, même si tu refuses de l'admettre.

-Jamais !

Mes poings se serrent de rage, mes jointures blanchissent sous la force de mon émotion. Tu persévères pourtant à me dire ces paroles qui me blessent.

-À quoi cela te sert-il de nier la vérité avec tant de force ? Tu ne fais que te faire souffrir chaque jour un peu plus.

-Je sais très bien m'occuper moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta sollicitude, Kuran.

-Et le vampire en toi, Zero, qu'en pense-t'il ? Moi je crois que tu devrais prendre un peu plus soin de toi…

Je croisai ses yeux, maintenant vermeils et mon cœur manqua un battement. Je ne pouvais plus bouger ! Comment avait-il pu étendre son emprise sur moi, un hunter ?

-Vois-tu à quel point tu es faible ? Je ne devrai pas être en mesure de te faire cela, Zero. La folie te guette chaque jour un peu plus.

Kaname sourit puis son expression changea. Il paraissait … surpris. Avait-il découvert mon secret ? Non ! C'était impossible ! Son sourire revint, maintenant enjôleur.

-Intéressant, Zero-kun… savais-tu que mon pouvoir de contrôler les gens me permet aussi de lire leurs pensées ? Et tu as des pensées… plutôt intéressantes.

Il sourit largement, découvrant ses canines vampiriques. Les vampires, me rappelai-je, sont des créatures aimant la luxure et le sang. La luxure physique autant que matériel et en cet instant… je me trouvai dans une position… désavantagée. Son souffle chaud chatouilla mon visage et son odeur de rose si caractéristique de vampire effleura mes narines. Enfin, je compris son intention. Ou plutôt, je me l'avouai, m'avouant par le fait même que je souhaitai cette issue. Souhaitait qu'il me touche et me marque au fer rouge comme étant sien.

- Certaines de tes pensées m'apparaissent plutôt agréables à concrétiser… n'es-tu pas d'accord ?

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et ses mains encerclèrent mon visage. Doucement, tendrement. Je fus si surpris par sa tendresse et par ce qui se produisait que j'en oubliai de respirer. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes et il me murmura, cajoleur :

-Aurai-je besoin de te faire le bouche-à-bouche ? Cette idée me paraît plutôt intéressante, Zero.

Mes mains trouvèrent le chemin de son dos. L'une d'elles descendit lentement jusqu'à ses reins alors que l'autre l'attirait plus à moi. Son baiser se fit plus entreprenant et je crus fondre. J'oubliais qui j'étais, et avec qui j'étais. Je profitai enfin de ce moment qui était le nôtre.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, il laissa l'enchantement se rompre. Et ce ne fut plus que nos désirs qui s'exprimèrent pour nous. Je laissai mon rationnel de côté, laissai mon cœur et mon âme torturés parler pour moi au travers de mes gestes.

Nous nous séparâmes après un long moment de cette étreinte, à bout de souffle tous les deux. Nos lèvres étaient rouges tout comme nos visages.

-Tu vois, Zero… il n'y avait qu'à demander.

Il me sourit et me tourna le dos, retournant vers ses quartiers du pavillon de la Lune.

Je restai là un long moment, abasourdi, mais aussi heureux en mon for intérieur. J'avais goûté au fruit interdit, et cela m'avait plu.

Et maintenant, je ne répète plus la même litanie de mots. Je souhaite que le soir vienne afin que je puisse lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

Je t'aime. Je te désire avec passion. Je ne te hais plus, je t'aime à la folie. Aime-moi, Kaname. Aime-moi aussi fort que tu peux. Aussi longtemps que je pourrai être aimé… aussi longtemps que cela pourra durer.

0-0-0-0

En espérant que ce court OS vous ait plu, review ?

Ernia =)


End file.
